


Sextape

by hidekins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will not lose to porn!" -Honoka Kousaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sextape

“I’m hooome!” Honoka announced as she closed the door behind her with her foot before taking off her shoes and placing them in the small shoe locker right next to the entrance.

By now she would’ve usually gotten a “welcome home”-like response but Honoka shrugged it off. Maybe her girlfriend and housemate Tsubasa was taking a bath. Still, she felt a bit sad: she had just had a really long day and she just wanted to come home and be welcomed by a hug from her girlfriend, sit down on the couch and lay down on her lap as she spoiled her with attention. With her hopes now defeated, Honoka walked into the kitchen and opened the breadbox in the counter, taking a slice of white bread and munching on it.

With her snack in her mouth, Honoka stretched her arms and made a small and muffled groan before she started to walk up the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. All she wanted to do now was to change into something more comfortable, most likely a very baggy and large jersey shirt she called pajama and flopping on her bed and the couch. By the time she had gotten to the door of her bedroom Honoka gulped down the rest of the bread and her energy tanks were filled enough for her usual energetic mood to come back. Pleased with the snack in her stomach, she smiled and thought about how she’d be spending the rest of the night with Tsubasa. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she twisted it and-

“ _Ahn!_ ”

Honoka froze. Was… was that a moan?

“ ** _R-right there! Harder!_** ”

Yup, that was most definitely a moan. But it wasn’t Tsubasa’s voice. Was she… watching porn? Honoka took a deep breath and braced herself to open the door. Clearly there was a logical explanation for this; Tsubasa wouldn’t just be watching porn in their bedroom. She slowly pushed open the door…

And she saw two naked women on top of a bed on the huge flat-screen TV and Tsubasa sitting on the couch in front of it. She was watching the video so intently that she didn’t even notice Honoka walking in on her watching lesbian porn. And still didn’t notice her when Honoka walked up to the back of the couch and stared at her.

Honoka frowned. She didn’t know what to make of this situation: why was her girlfriend watching porn? Why on the huge television with volume high enough to be heard through the door? Why not on a computer, laptop or even phone while wearing earphones? Honoka assumed that’s what everyone did. Was Tsubasa just that kind of person who’d watch porn without a care of who would be able to hear her? … No, that wasn’t possible, she would’ve discovered her years ago. Why did the moans sound familiar? Honoka looked up at the screen but really didn’t watch what was going on in it, the TV began to get blurry as she lost focus on what she was thinking.

Why was Tsubasa watching porn? And why was she so interested in it?

She never looked _that_ interested when they did it.

…

Suddenly a burst of confidence rose inside the ginger. Honoka Kousaka will not be beaten by some home-made porn video! She was about to show Tsubasa that she can be 10 times better and more interesting than any porn in existence. No, a hundred times better! She wasn’t going to let her get any sleep tonight and after she was done Tsubasa wouldn’t ever need to watch porn for the rest of her life.

Tsubasa had her undivided attention to the TV screen which meant that Honoka’s crawling approach around the couch to her girlfriend basically went unnoticed. The ginger was surprised: she had never seen Tsubasa so distracted on something else other than Honoka before. But that was good now because Honoka reached her target without a hitch. She very slowly and carefully grabbed the ends of her girlfriend’s shorts with her thumb and index fingers, secured a tight grip and one swift motion yanked them off of Tsubasa’s legs. It was just then that the brunette noticed that her girlfriend was there and she was one second too late to prevent her from taking her bottoms.

“H-Honoka?! What’re you doing?!” Tsubasa’s face quickly went red and tried to put her hands between her legs but the ginger quickly grabbed her by the wrists.

“I’m about to show you that I am the best!” Honoka announced loudly and moved Tsubasa’s arms out of the way “Now let me work my magic”

“W-wait Honoka-!” Tsubasa’s protests were met with deaf ears as Honoka easily overpowered her and spread opened her legs. The brunette had been watching the TV for a while now and it’d be an obvious lie if she said she didn’t exactly want something to happen but that didn’t change the fact that this whole situation was too embarrassing for the leader of A-RISE.

“Whoah, you’re soaked” Honoka was met with a pair of blue panties which had a wet stain right around the bottom. Tsubasa brought her hands to her face in embarrassment and found herself wordless. That was until Honoka poked her right between the legs and slid her finger across through the wet fabric, causing her to gasp loudly.

“H-Honoka, please…” Tsubasa managed to mumble but her partner once again didn’t listen. Instead she began to pull down her underwear and Tsubasa found herself lifting her leg to make it easier for the other to remove the garment. Despite wanting to die from embarrassment right on the spot, Tsubasa wanted Honoka’s touch just as much as Honoka wanted to touch her.

Honoka smiled and moved closer to Tsubasa, spreading very light and gentle kisses all across her inner thighs. The brunette leaned back onto the couch, finding every peck on her legs heart fluttering; the sensation of Honoka’s lips pressing against her skin sent chills down Tsubasa's spine each time. The brunette placed her hand on the back of Honoka’s head and slowly led her closer and closer to her groin. Once the ginger clued in on where she was being led to, it only took a couple of more kisses before lips pressed against wet flesh, sending a flurry of sensations and making Tsubasa moan.

Honoka smiled knowing that one of the top ranking idols voice sang with such a satisfying, sweet voice that was exclusive just for her. She took out her tongue and pressed it against Tsubasa, making her gasp and grip the edge of the couch. Honoka slowly slid her tongue up, making the brunette's legs shake and twitch; it wasn't often that Honoka bothered to study but she felt proud about having had done her homework on "How to please Tsubasa 101". Every stroke of her tongue made Tsubasa pant and her legs kick a bit in ecstasy. She closed her eyes and took the beautiful song she was composing with her girlfriend, how each stroke was accompanied by a-

_A moan that wasn't Tsubasa's_.

Honoka had managed to filter out the porn playing on the TV up until now but as the noises from it began getting louder the ginger's patience with it grew thinner. Reaching out to the coffee table in front of the couch, she blindly looked for the remote control without taking away her focus on her girlfriend. After a few fruitless attempts of swinging her arm she finally found it and quickly turned the TV off and threw the remote carelessly to the side. Thank god, Honoka thought as she looked up at Tsubasa again with a renewed motivation. She was set on proving to her girlfriend that she was better than anything or anyone else in just some screen: with one final lick, her tongue moved north and flicked Tsubasa's sweet spot. The brunette moaned out loud and only got louder when Honoka kissed her clit and began to gently suck on it. She tried to retort, to call out Honoka, but she couldn't manage to string a single word without interrupting herself. It became even harder when the girl between her legs began to tease her outer lips with her finger. Any attempts or thoughts of fighting back faded away as Tsubasa gave in to the pleasure, as Honoka slowly inserted a finger inside of her and began to thrust slowly in and out. She held the edges of her seat as tight as her hands could let her and she arched her back as Honoka's pampering scaled up in intensity. Tsubasa's voice gave out and became nothing but fast and ragged breaths. The pleasure she received finally reached her boiling point when Honoka curled up her finger slightly and rubbed Tsubasa's inner walls.

The brunette's voice came back for a second for one last loud moan as she reached her climax, her legs stretching and her whole body twitching for a few seconds before her muscles gave out and she completely lay down on the couch.

Honoka admired her handiwork with a proud smile for a few moments before she got up and sat down next to her exhausted girlfriend and cuddled her as the other simply breathed deeply in an attempt to recover.

* * *

 

"God, I can't believe you caught myself watching that" Tsubasa sighed and hung her head as she lazily pointed at the turned off television.

"I didn't take you for the type to watch porn on TV" Honoka commented with a chuckle "Learn something new every day though".

"I'm not. I don't even watch porn. And that... wasn't _technically_ porn" Tsubasa reluctantly cleared out.

"Then what was it?" The ginger asked curiously as she cuddled her girlfriend. She could always pull off her puppy eyes just in case Tsubasa needed some persuasion.

"A... sextape" Or was it a sex disc?

"A sextape. Huh." Honoka looked down for a moment, trying to come up with whose video could it be "Of whom?"

"... Of Erena and Anju."

"No. _Way_." Honoka got off the couch and quickly scavenged the bedroom to find the remote. Once it was found, she immediately turned on the TV and played it from the start.

"Is it on yet?" That voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Yup" The black screen faded into the image of Erena already naked in bed and Anju walking away from the camera and then waving her hand towards it "Hello Tsubasa~!"

"Holy shit, _no way_ " Honoka was wordless as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

"I said the same thing once I started playing it. I thought Anju was just joking when she said this was their sextape, but here it is" Tsubasa covered her face with her hand and slowly slid it down off of it "But once I started watching I just couldn't stop. I didn't believe what I was watching-".

"Wow, Anju's got nice boobs" Honoka thoughtlessly commented, interrupting Tsubasa in the process. Tsubasa sighed in defeat, she had to admit that Anju sported the nicest looking chest of A-RISE.

* * *

 

"Wow, you could use _that_ like _**that**_? Tsubasa, we should-"

" _No._ "

* * *

 

And after around two hours of footage, it looked like it was finally wrapping up. Tsubasa sighed in relief, watching her two best friends going at it was a very bizarre experience. She wasn't sure if she would've liked to never have seen that or if she had been part of it too. She groaned at the fact that she was even thinking about that.

"Heey Tsubasa~" Anju's voice made the brunette's attention go back into the television

"We should get together some time, and don't forget to bring Honoka along!" she finished off with a giggle and a wink before the video ended. Tsubasa gaped at the now black screen, the ending of the recording leaving her without any immediate reaction.

"Tsubasa, can we-"

" ** _No._** "

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything NSFW in my life and Love Live was the start. When looking up Tsubahono, I found that there was no NSFW fics of it. Clearly that's a no no, so I wrote some silly ideas I had laying around, like the Anju/Erena sextape and the "Can we do that?!" "No." Hopefully my first tackle at smut wasn't too horrible.  
> Send me prompts@ http://dekinswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
